Trapped
by Rochy214
Summary: Star and Marco are trapped. They can't leave, and magic won't work. As far as they know, there's no way out. But they discover something that gives them hope of escaping.
1. Introduction

The girl looked around the room. It was all blank, except for two wooden chairs. Her dark brown hair fell over one of her eyes, and she blew it away. She caught her reflection on one of the walls, and she saw her piercing purple eyes stare back at her. She saw her long, dark brown curly hair, with the purple ends that end at her back. A second later, a door somewhere was opened, and two young teenagers were pushed in. A young latino boy with a red hoodie, and a mewnian girl with long blond hair. "Sit." The girl ordered. The pair obeyed.

"What are-" the blond started, but was cut off.

"I'll only answer five questions." The girl informed her, holding up five fingers.

"Who are you?" The blond asked.

"Of course. My name is Violet." Violet answered. "Yours?"

"I'm Star Butterfly, fu-"

"Future queen of Mewni, who managed to almost burn her castle down when getting her royal wand." Violet interrupted. "In case your wondering, your magic wand won't work here, and if it did I would have no trouble beating it." Star lowered her wand. "Four questions left."

"What's happening?" The latino asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified information." Violet answered. She narrowed her eyes. "Three questions left, my dear."

"What's going to happen to us?" Star asked.

"Nothing, really. You're just going to be put through a series of test." Violet answered. She saw fear flicker through Star's face. "Don't worry, they're not hard. Two questions left."

"Why can't I use my wand?" Star asked, sitting down on the chair next to Marco.

"The magic in you wand is blocked as long as you're in this place." Violet answered. "Last question."

"Where are we?" Marco asked. Violet smiled.

"Welcome to Trapped."


	2. Tour

"Follow me." Violet ordered Star and Marco. She walked over to a side of the blank room, and pressed her hand against the wall. Almost immediately, a door opened and Violet walked through it with Marco and Star following a good five feet away from her. "If you try that, you'll get one thousand bolts of electricity sent through you, and you will get paralyzed, so don't." She continued to walk down a hall way, as blank as the room.

"Where are we going?" Marco asked.

"Only five questions." Violet answered, not looking at him. "And I'm afraid that you already wasted them." She took a sharp right turn, and stopped at a dead end. She pressed her hand against the wall like she did in the room, and another door opened, and instead of a blank room, they entered a room that had dark blue walls with silver flowers that had curling vines. There was two chairs, and Violet motioned Marco and Star to sit.

"You might be wondering what is happening, so I'll tell you. You are in Trapped. You will stay here until you are informed that you can leave. You will go through a series of tests that vary from simple puzzles to obstacle courses." She saw the terrified expression on Star. "It's not so bad. You will be given three meals a day, which are actually not terrible. There's also a little shopping center and a room of your own that you can decorate. There is no uniforms, although you are forbidden from wearing clothes with pockets, so that hoodie has to go." She waited until Marco took off his hoodie, which he tied around his waist. "Good enough. Do you guys know how you got here?" Marco and Star shook their head. "Good. Since you were sent here without any personal belongings, I'll take you to the shopping center later today. You will be both be given a separate room. Don't worry, there's other people here too." Violet looked at Star, then Marco.

"How long will we last here?" Marco asked.

"Depends. Could be a few days, or years." Violet stopped as a door opened, and another person walked in. He was about two inches taller that Violet, and had dark green eyes. His black hair was messy. "Jason." Violet acknowledged him with a short nod.

"Violet." Jason nodded back. He looked surprised as he spotted Star and Marco. "They're actually here?"

"My dark magic is stronger than you think." Violet answered. Marco made a mental note about that.

"Of course." Jason rolled his eyes. "Violet, do you know-"

"Where these are?" Violet holden up a keychain with several cards on it. Jason took them and walked out the door. "Ignore him." Violet said. "Come with me, I'll show you your new rooms." Violet opened a door behind her, which had a doorknob for some reason. She walked down another hallway, which was blank again. She took a right turn, a left, and then another right, and she was in another dead end. She put her hand on the wall, which opened to a room, not too small but not big. There was a single drawer and a little window, which showed a grassy plain. "Star, this will be your room."

Star stared in disbelief. Like the hall, the room was completely blank. "This room is too small!" Star complained.

"If you want, I could give you a bigger room." Violet offered. "You'll just have to give me your wand. So, it's either have a small room with your wand, or have a big room without your wand." Star took a few moments to think about it. "Remember that we're going to the shopping center later. You'll get everything you want there."

"I'll take the smaller room." Star answered. She wasn't ready to give her wand up.

"Okay." Violet answered. She handed Star a small compass like thing. "This will help you find your room if you're lost." Star pointed the compass away, and the needle pointed to the room. "Would you like to go in your room?" Violet asked. "Your magic works in there-" she broke off as Star rushed in the room.

"SUPER AMAZING ROOM TRANSFORM!" Star yelled, and the room she was transformed to a room with a soft green color, a queen sized bed like the one she has at the Diaz household and a mini aquarium with little angle fish. A hot pink bean chair sat in a corner, and the walls has Justin Towers posters. There was a couch on a side, which had plush, soft looking pink pillows with golden star designs. Star pointed her wand to the small window, which was now a dark blue color with silver designs, to cast a spell.

"Don't try to escape using your magic." Violet said. "The walls here can withstand anything, from magic to a thousand nuclear bombs. And the window? Can also withstand anything." Star lowered her wand from the window she was about to shoot. "Marco, I'll show you your room." With Marco following her, Violet left the room, and a few feet away from Star's room, Violet opened another room. "And this would be yours." She handed Marco another compass contraption. "Put your hand on the same place I put mine to make sure you can open it." Violet put her hand in the wall, kept it for a few moments, then pulled it away. Marco put his hand on, and the place where he did went from red, to green, to blue. Violet pulled his hand away before it could change color again.

"I'll go ahead and to the same to Star." Violet said, and left Marco alone with his thoughts in his empty room. "Oh, and your first test starts in ten seconds." Violet said, popping her head into the room. "1..2..10!"


	3. Tests

Violet aimed a fist at Marco, hitting him in the eye. When Violet tried to punch him again, Marco grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards and out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked, taking a few cautious steps towards her. When he was close, Violet uppercutted him, almost dislocating his jaw in the process. He blindly kicked Violet in the side of her face, making her eye swollen.

"What was that for?" Marco asked. When Violet finally faced him again, she was grinning.

"Well, that's a test passed." Violet said. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I know karate." Marco shrugged. Violet laughed.

"Karate won't help you much when you're facing real enemies." Violet said. "I can teach you something much more helpful. And I know a whole lot." Violet then pulled out a katana, to which Marco reacted with his famous girlish scream.

"Why the heck to you carry a sword around?" Marco screeched.

"Because I can." Violet answered, and the katana turned into a little charm bracelet that Marco never noticed. "Come on, were going to the shopping center." Violet walked out of the room with Marco following. Violet walked the few feet to Star's room, which surprisingly already had a few dozen magical animals.

"Hi!" Star greeted, jumping on her bed.

"Star, I'm afraid you have to kill all of these animals." Violet answered. Pure horror flickered across Star's face.

"I can't kill them!" Star exclaimed. She jumped off her bed. "Their my babies!"

"You are forbidden from having animals that we have not approved of. I have no idea what that is, much less have approved it." Violet said, pointing to a weird fox bird hybrid. "If you want, you can get a pet in the shopping center. There's loads of pets there that you'll love." Violet motioned to the magical animals. "Or, I'll kill them myself."

"You wouldn't!" Star said. She jumped off of her bed.

"I would." Violet answered. "Do you really think that I wouldn't?"

"Star. Magic them away." Marco said. When Star looked at him, her expression was almost heart breaking. "I've seen what she could do. We'll get new pets." After a bit of hesitation, Star nodded, and one by one she poofed her magic pets away.

"You didn't have to make a big deal out of it." Violet said. "Oh, and you're first test will be this afternoon. Come along now, we're going to the shopping center now. It's a lovely place." She walked out of the room, and Star and Marco followed promptly.

"Will her test be anything like mine?" Marco asked after a few minutes of silence. He had tried to memorize the way they were going, but with so many turns and invisible doors he wondered how Violet managed to get around.

"No. Star's will be very different." Violet answered. Finally, they arrived to an opening. It was very spacious, with a mini mall in the center. There was planters, and flowers in them. There were also benches with shade. There was no roof, which surprised Marco. What if someone uses magic to escape? And there were about forty people here and about. Some were sitting on benches, and others had shopping bags in them. The sky was blue, with white, fluffy clouds.

Violet handed Star and Marco cards. They were a silver, with dark blue writing. "Each week you get credits, which you could use to buy items. You each have five hundred credits right now. Is there anything in particular you would like to buy?" Violet asked.

"Furniture." Marco said.

"Pets." Star said at the same time.

"We'll go buy Marco furniture, then we'll buy you pets. Okay?" Violet asked Star. She responded by nodding. "Great. Now, follow me."

XXXXXXtimeskipXXXXXX

Violet led Star and Marco out of a store. Marco had settled for a twin sized bed, a desk, one more drawer, and a small lamp. Violet had sent all this into his room. Star had settled for a beautiful, white and ginger cat. She had lovely aqua blue eyes, and her coat seemed to have stars in it. One reason Star picked it was because she sparkled, and the second reason being that she was the only cat she could afford after having bought so much clothes. The stores had surprisingly good clothes.

Marco also wanted a cat, for company, of course, but had decided against it. He had no idea what a cat needed to have, and he didn't want to have his bed scratched. There were also dogs, fish, birds, and even lions, but they were much more expensive. Violet herself bought two cats. One was a short furred, bright ginger tom with green eyes who Violet named Fire. The second was a very pretty golden queen with brown leopard print marks with amber eyes, which Violet named Leopard, which had surprised Star.

"She looks like a mini leopard!" Star had said. "I didn't know you could shrink animals!"

"First off, we don't shrink animals." Violet had responded. "She's not genetically modified, either. She just has leopard prints." Leopard and Fire were padding along Violet.

"Star." Violet began. "Do you remember how I said that your first test will be this afternoon?"

"Sure." Star answered. Her cat was also padding beside her.

"Well, it starts now." Violet said. Without warning of any kind, Violet grabbed Star's wrist and dug her nails in it. Marco could only stare in horror as familiar purple hearts began to appear...


	4. Hearts

Violet took out a purple notebook and a purple gel pen as if to take notes. The mewberty process seemed to be sped up, with her skin turning completely purple, and her eyes a glowing white. Her six arms emerged, and her wings were already flapping like a butterfly's. Star looked around, her pupil-less eyes scanning her surrounding.

When she finally found Marco, she tipped her head to a side, and spread out her arms.

"Marco's a boy…" Star started smiling, and prepared herself. In a single move, she lashed out her arms, pinned Marco to a wall, and glued him to the wall with her purple webs. Star turned around, scanning her surroundings once more for her next victim.

Her gaze landed on a teenage boy with dark green eyes. He was unaware of Star, he was too busy drinking a small drink with a girl. Quickly, she flew over to him, and landed a small distance away. She approached him slowly, and he didn't notice her until the girl facing him let our a cry of terror upon seeing Star.

Her six arms enclosed on him, one covering his mouth to prevent him from yelping in terror. She struggled for a bit to carry him while flying. Finally, she found a good grip on him, and flew upwards. When she was about seventy feet in the air, she let go of him, letting him fall.

When he was inches from the ground, she shot out webs, stopping him from landing. One of her arms grabbed his, and she threw him to a wall, glueing him like she did to Marco.

Violet flipped a page in her notebook and continued to write.

Finally, when Star had spotted another boy, Violet put down her notebook on a small bench, and calmly walked to over Star was. Violet placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, his dark blue eyes wide open in fear of both Star and Violet.

Star saw this, and she placed two of her hands around him, as if to say that he was hers. She pulled him closer to her. Violet narrowed her purple eyes.

She grabbed two of Star's arms, digging her nails in once more. At once, Star let out a horrible screech of pain, but refused to let go of the boy. Violet clenched her jaw and dug her nails deeper. Star's arm started to turn a weird dark blue, and in a second she collapsed.


End file.
